Dreaming of You
by Spicenee
Summary: Ichigo walks into something that he wasn't expecting to see. It will change his relationship with Orihime and it will never be the same again. IchiHime pairing. Lemony goodness inside.
1. The Dream

I've been working on this one for months now. I think I might have started it sometime in November or December. So I finally got off my lazy ass and finished it. I think when I started it, it was intended to be a one-shot but I changed my mind and decided to take out somethings for other chapters. I don't know exactly how many chapters its going to be or what is going to be in them yet. So bare with me with that. But hopefully the updates won't take too long being that I've recently been laid off from work. So besides looking for another job, I have nothing to do. So just pray that I don't get lazy or I don't get writer's block. I also started writing this because I felt that there weren't any really good IchiHime lemons out there. So I wanted to write something really hott and sexy. Hopefully it came out that way.

This chapter hasn't really been beta'd because I don't have one for lemons. So I'm sorry if there are grammar errors and misspelled words. I tried hard to catch them.

**Disclamer: I unfortunately do not own Bleach or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

"_Kurosaki-kun…what…what are you doing?"_

_She didn't know how or when it happened but at this moment Inoue Orihime was pinned to the wall of her classroom during one of Ochi-sensei's lectures. All she could remember was that she was listening to the lecture and for some reason she turned to look at Ichigo. He was just looking at her was as if he wanted to devour her. The way a predator looked when stalking his prey. His eyes burning into her, undressing her. _

_With one hand Ichigo had swiftly pinned her hands over her head. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled up and down her body._

"_Kuro-" _

_Ichigo crushed his lips to hers catching her by surprise. She tried to pull away from the kiss but his hand wrapped around the back of her neck forbidding her from pulling away. He pulled her deeper into the kiss. _

_He pulled away from her plump lips. "I can't take this anymore. You're such a fucking tease." His hand moved from the back of her neck to her face, running his finger down her soft skin._

"_Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" Orihime looked at him in confusion. _

"_The way you stare at me, smile at me, even talk to me drives me up the fucking wall. I want you. All of you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Your hair…" He ran his lips over hers. "Your lips…" He ran his tongue up her neck. "Your neck…" His free hand squeezed one of her big succulent breasts. "Your tits..." His hand ran up her thigh. "Your legs…" His hand squeezed her bottom. "Your ass…" He brought his hand back to his mouth and wet two of his fingers before they found the lips between her legs. "And this…"_

_Orihime's eyes widen when she felt his two fingers rubbing against her heat. She felt her knees wanting to give out on her. She could have sworn that her breath escaped her lungs._

"_Ku-" Her eyes rolled back and a soft moan escaped her as his two fingers entered her. _

_Ichigo dug his face into the crook of her neck. He bit down on her skin roughly only to sooth the pain with his tongue and lips as he pumped his fingers in and out of her._

"_Please…stop…" _

_Ichigo grunted as he nibbled her ear. He wasn't going to stop. There was no way he was going to stop. He pumped his fingers faster. _

"_No…stop…" Her breathing got heavier with every pump._

_She wasn't ready for this. She did want this but not here, not now. Not with the entire class in session. But the sensation she was feeling was overwhelming her. She felt herself starting to give in. But not here. _

'_Can't they see us?' _

_Ichigo's thumb started to circle her clitoris as he entered a third finger. That was it. She could no longer control herself. Her hips started to buck involuntarily._

"_Stop." She pled. _

"_You say no, but your body is saying yes."_

"_Not here…not like this…" _

_Orihime locked eyes with him. She froze at the sight of him looking at her with hunger and intensity. He looked like a wild savage beast that had just cornered his prey and was ready to ravish and devour it. He had never looked so damn hot like he does right this very minute. _

_Somehow she was able to breathe again and found her voice. "Everyone can see us."_

_Ichigo looked around the room. _

"…_get out your books…" At the same time everyone in the class opened their bags and pulled out their books. They placed their books on their desk and flipped them open to the exact same place._

_A wicked smile appeared on his face as he turned to look into her grey eyes. "It doesn't seem like they care."_

_Orihime bit down on her bottom lip so she could stop the moan that was about to escape her. She didn't want Ichigo to stop but at the same time she didn't want him to continue. _

"_Don't fight this. You know you want this; you've always wanted this. Even though you don't want to admit it. But deep down inside, you desire this, crave this, __**need**__ this."_

_Orihime moaned. "You're starting to become hard to resist."_

"_Then stop resisting."_

_Ichigo captured her lips but this time she granted him full access to her mouth. Both their tongues explored the others mouth in a rather sloppy way trying to devour the others. Ichigo freed her hands from his grip allowing his hand to explore her body and her hands to explore his. _

_The lack of air caused their lips to part. Orihime tried to get her breathing back to normal. _

_Ichigo pulled his fingers out from inside her and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good." He stared at her as he finished licking his fingers._

_Orihime felt her face grow hot from the blush spreading across her face. Seeing Ichigo licking his fingers clean was turning Orihime more on. She wanted to feel his tongue run all over her body. _

"_I want to taste something else now." Ichigo's eyes moved from hers down to her breast._

_Ichigo bit down on Orihime's breast only to get a mouthful of her shirt. Annoyed with the fabric in his way, he ripped open her shirt, causing the buttons to fly. Ichigo ran his tongue over the hem of her bra. With his teeth he slowly pulled down the fabric that covered her breast. Ichigo licked his lips as the look of the savage beast appeared on his face again. Orihime shivered as Ichigo took her right breast to his mouth. He feverishly moved his tongue, lips, and teeth all over both of her breasts. Orihime moaned every time Ichigo bit down on her sensitive nipples. _

_Ichigo let out a low growl into Orihime's breast when he felt her rubbing his hard manhood. She had no control over her hands as they unzipped Ichigo's pants and pulled out his manhood. Her hands had a mind of their own as one of them unbuttoned his shirt and the other ran itself up and down his shaft._

_Ichigo nipped up Orihime's chest to her neck, leaving red teeth marks on her creamy skin. _

"_So you really do want this." He said into her ear before nipping her earlobe._

_Giving into her desires, Orihime moaned out a 'yes'. Ichigo took advantage of the answer and captured her lips again. He slid his hands under bottom and lifted her off the ground. Orihime wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pinned her to the wall, freeing his hands. He pulled her underwear to the side and trusted into her. Orihime grabbed a handful of his orange hair as she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room._

_Ochi-sensei's lecture could be heard off in the distance. "…Meiji period of Japan began in 1868…" _

_Orihime arched her back pushing her chest out giving Ichigo another chance to devour her breasts. She bucked her hips matching the speed that Ichigo took. Her desires were getting the best of her; she knew that they shouldn't be doing this here. But this feeling was getting stronger with every thrust. _

"_Faster…Kurosaki-kun."_

_He complied with a speed that she didn't seem to expect, driving her even closer to her peak. That wasn't enough for her, she wanted more of him. Orihime pulled Ichigo away from her breast to her lips, devouring him. She dug her nails in his hair and his school shirt as she felt her climax coming. She pulled away from his lips as an orgasm overcame her._

"_ICHIGO!"_

* * *

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Ichigo groaned as he slowly started to stir for his slumber.

"HOLLOW! HOLLOW!"

Ichigo flung his arm around as he turned to his side, slamming it on his desk. His hand searched aimlessly around for his Substitute Shinigami Badge; not even bothering to open his eyes. He dragged the badge off the desk and turned on his back slapping the badge to his chest, separating his soul from his body.

"Damn it, can't I have a good night sleep for once? I wanted to finish that dream." He yawned after the words left his mouth.

Ichigo slid his window open and perched himself on the sill. He leaped off the sill heading towards the hollow. He hopped along the cool night sky, stopping on top of a streetlight. He looked around for the hollow which was nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes trying to sense the hollow's reiastu.

"Shit." Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and swung it to block the hollow's attack from behind.

The hornet-like hollow flew back laughing. "You shouldn't leave your guard down, Shinigami. Now I'm gonna enjoy devouring you." The hollow shot his stinger at Ichigo who shūnpo out of its way. "Where did you go?"

Ichigo swung Zangetsu at the hollow as he reappeared behind it. The hollow stopped Zangetsu with his newly formed stinger. Ichigo shūnpoed to the hollow's left, only to be blocked again by his stinger. He quickly shūnpoed to one side then as the hollow moved to block his attack Ichigo reappeared slicing the hollow in half.

Ichigo placed Zangetsu back on his back as the hollow disincarnated into the air.

Ichigo huffed. "I can't believe that hollow gave me a hard time." He felt like he was slipping, that hollow should have been a piece of cake for him.

Ichigo closed his eyes to sense if there were more hollows in the vicinity. The only reiastu that he sensed was of a certain healer. _'I wonder what's she's doing right now? Hopefully sleeping like everyone else.' _Being that he was around her apartment he thought that he should at least go and see if she was alright.

Ever since bringing her back from Hueco Mundo Ichigo, Uryū, Chad, Rukia, Renji, and Tatsuki had all agreed that whenever they were able to they would check up on her. She had been through so much there, seen so much that it was bond to have scarred her somehow. They all knew that even though she hid it from them.

Ichigo was probably the one that was more worried for her. He mainly blamed himself for what she had experienced in Hueco Mundo. That was probably why he found himself checking up on her the most. Whenever there was a hollow attack, he had to check to see if she was alright, if that wasn't a distraction in order to take her back.

Aizen had been defeated but that didn't mean that it was safe. Hollows would never stop coming and there was a feeling that somewhere in Hueco Mundo there were still Arrancars roaming around. Ichigo couldn't help but think that Orihime's powers were still in high demand. He knew that one of the reasons for kidnapping Orihime was for just mere distraction but they did use her powers while she was held captive. They could do it again, but this time, to regenerate their forces.

As Ichigo rounded the corner, he could sense her reiastu radiating safely from her apartment. Normally after sensing that she was alright he would just head back home. But there was something that caused him to look up at her apartment.

A scowl tugged at the side of his lips when he saw her balcony door wide open. _'I bet she fell asleep without realizing that she had left it open. She's going to catch a cold.' _He decided to go up and close it for her.

Ichigo shūnpoed to her balcony, he noticed how easy it was for someone to just climb up her balcony. _'She needs to be more careful. Someone could come in here and rob her, or even worse.'_ He hated to think what the other possibilities could be.

Ichigo grabbed the door to slide it close but something caught his eye, stopping him in the process. A soft silhouette laid peacefully on the white futon. The moonlight hit it, accentuating the curves of her body and her auburn hair glisten in the light. The moonlight made her glow in the night.

Without realizing it, Ichigo had walked into her apartment. He stopped when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He needed to turn around and leave before she woke up. He froze when she turned to face him.

'_Oh, shit.' _That's it, he was caught.

The light hit her angelic face making it easy to see that she was still sleeping. Ichigo let out a sigh a relief. Now was a perfect time to leave, he could make his getaway without being noticed. He slowly turned on his heels heading straight from where he came from.

"Kuro…"

Ichigo's body tensed up when he heard her voice. He turned back to see if this time she was actually awake. He was relieved to see her eyes were still closed shut. _'She must be dreaming.'_

Her breathing started to slowly increase as her body moved slightly. She moaned softly.

"Stop…"

Ichigo crook his head to the side. _'Did she just say 'Stop'?'_ He wasn't so sure what to make of it. Her breathing had become heavier as she moaned in the process. _"Could she be having a nightmare?'_

Orihime rolled on her back. This gave Ichigo a perfect view of her exposed cleavage from her low-cut nightgown. His mouth went dry when he heard her moan with pleasure as she stuck her chest slightly out.

"…yes…"

Orihime arched her back as she gasped and let out another moan that seemed to engulf the room. Her breathing became more rapid and the moans louder. Ichigo finally realized what kind of dream she was having.

"…faster…Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard his name roll off her lips. _'She's having a dream of me. And we're doing…'_ His entire face became red hot. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Orihime was in front of him sleeping and having a wet dream with him in it.

Ichigo swallowed thickly as his eyes continued to stay on Orihime's sleeping form. Her moans were causing Ichigo's loose pants to feel tight all of a sudden. He was getting aroused just from the sight of her and her moans. He licked his dry lips as his legs were moving him closer to her.

Orihime's moans were becoming more blissful and her breathing was heavier than before.

Ichigo reached out his hand to touch her but immediately pulled it back. He needed to leave, he knew that. But there was something that was keeping him there. His needs and his arousal was keeping him there. He had to stop himself from doing what his lower region was telling him.

He had to leave. He had to move. But his legs weren't working; they just stayed glued to the floor.

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

Orihime arched her back and her eyes flew open. She moaned out loud before her breathing became heavy. Her back fell onto her futon. Her body trembled with the sensation that she was receiving from her core. She moaned with every pulse from it. Her underwear seemed to get wetter and wetter.

She never experienced this indescribable feeling before. She struggled to get her breathing back to normal. She put one of her hands on her chest. Slowly, she sat up on her futon.

"I have never had a dream like that before. It felt so real."

Orihime pulled her covers off of her and got out of her futon. She walked through her apartment to her kitchen. She flicked the light on. She grabbed a glass cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water.

A flash of the dream entered her mind. _"Faster…Kurosaki-kun."_

Her face instantly turned a bright shade of red. She could feel her body ache with pleasure. She closed her eyes.

"Why would I have a dream like that? And with Kurosaki-kun in it?"

Orihime bit her bottom lip. She would have loved for it not to be a dream. She wanted to feel his lips and hands all over her body. She wanted him to pin her up against the wall and take her.

Orihime shook her head. "I have to stop thinking about it." She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face. "I shouldn't be thinking like this. As much as I want, that dream will not happen."

Orihime grabbed the glass of water and headed out of the kitchen. She looked around her dark apartment and noticed her balcony door closed. She tilted her head to the side. "I could have sworn I left the door open."

She walked to the balcony door. She was sure that she left it open; there was no doubt about it. Something was off but she couldn't figure what.

Orihime dropped her glass letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

Hmm, nice place to end the chapter, right? I already know what I want in the next chapter. It's just a matter of outlining it then writing it. Hopefully it will be longer than this one. I'll update as soon as I can. But reviews will help me get off my ass and focus on it.

-Spicie-chan


	2. The Day After

Finally, chapter 2 is done! Sorry it took me long to update but there were soo many factors that where in my way. But I did make this chapter longer than the first one. XD

I have a new beta, my girl **Healer**. She was crazy enough to volunteer to be my beta.

I shall shut up now. Enjoy the chapter. :3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Day After **

The cool night breeze felt good on his skin as he rushed through the night sky. He hopped from light post to light post, from house to house rushing to get back to his home and his body. He needed to get away from her apartment as fast as he could. He needed to make sense of what he had saw. He needed to calm his raging hormones that had wanted him to stay and possibly have his way with her.

'_Damn it.'_ Ichigo furrowed his brows. _'What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did.' _As much as he told himself that he shouldn't have been there, a part of him wished he had stayed longer.

He wasn't a pervert, at least that's what he kept telling himself. But he did like what he saw. Who could blame him really? Orihime is a very beautiful girl that's been in the eyes of many of the boys at school. What he saw in her apartment was something that he was never going to forget. Nor did he want to. But at this very moment, he needed to get those images out of his head. He needed to hurry and get home.

Ichigo was relieved to see the family clinic as he rounded the corner. He could see his bedroom window wide open, just the way he had left it. He landed on his window sill before stepping onto his bed. Ichigo returned to his body that was still in the same place he had left it. He sat up to realize that his "excitement" hadn't disappeared. He was sporting a good sizes tent in his pajama pants. Ichigo sighed knowing that there were two ways of getting rid of it. One of them was a cold shower and the other…well, he had to remind himself that he wasn't a pervert.

"Finally, your back."

Ichigo grabbed his pillow and placed it over his tent. He turned his head to his closet as the door slide open. His eyes searched for the owner of the voice.

"What do you care Kon?"

The small lion plushy walked out from the closet. "It just doesn't take you that long to slay a hollow."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How long was I gone?"

The plushy jumped on Ichigo's bed sitting himself on its edge. "Hmm, I think it was about an hour."

"An hour?" Could it have been that long? Sure it took him almost 5 minutes to slay the hollow and another couple of minutes just to get to it. He couldn't have spent more than 10 minutes at Orihime's apartment. Or could have it been more? _'Damn it, how long did I stay at Inoue's? It couldn't have been too long.'_ From Orihime's apartment it took him a few more minutes to get back home. "There was no way I was gone for an hour Kon."

"Your right, you weren't but it did take you longer than normal. And by the way you came in here, it seems like something happened while you were out," Kon hopped on the pillow that was on Ichigo's lap. "So, what the hell happened?"

"It was just a normal hollow attack."

Kon placed his plushy hands on his hips. "Yeah right, a normal hollow attack doesn't take you that long. Something else happened Ichigo and I want to know."

Ichigo grabbed Kon by the head and brought him up to his face. "Nothing happened, and if it did, like hell I'd tell you," he flung Kon to the side aiming him for the closet door. Ichigo placed a hand on the pillow making sure it stayed positioned over his tent as slid off of his bed.

Kon jumped to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking a shower. What do you care," he said as he walked out of his room leaving the plushy where it landed on the floor.

"This late at night?"

Ichigo walked to the bathroom making sure that he didn't make any noise to wake up his family. When he reached the bathroom, he made sure that the door was locked after he entered. He didn't want his dad or his sisters walking in on him. He tossed the pillow to the bathroom floor. Ichigo sighed when he looked down to see that his tent was still up. He knew that the water had to be cold, ice cold, for it to go down. He turned on the shower head then proceeded to take off his pajamas.

Ichigo hissed when the ice cold water touched his skin. It was going to take awhile for his body to get use to the water. He placed his hand on the wall tile and hung his head under the shower head. The water ran through his messy orange hair, off his neck and down his sculpted body making sure that every inch of his skin got wet in the process.

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed slowly. The image of Orihime in the moonlight sleeping, dreaming about him popped in his head. Her moans still ringed in his ears. _'Why would she be dreaming of me?'_ He couldn't figure out why exactly she would dream about him. It was all a mystery to him. Something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Damn it. Why didn't I just close her door and leave? I just had to stay there and now…" Ichigo smacked the side of his fist on the tile. He opened his eyes and looked at his fist. "What am I going to do?" He rested his forehead on the side of his fist.

He groaned when he looked down to see that the shower wasn't really working. "Great, it's not going away. I guess that's what happens when I can't stop thinking about her," he smirked at the thought of not being able to get Orihime out of his head. But he needed to get rid of his excitement. The shower didn't work, so he knew that he needed to get rid of it the only other way he knew how. "I should have taken a bath."

Even though he told himself that he wasn't a pervert, he knew how much of a lie it was, especially right now.

* * *

"It was only a dream, just a dream," Orihime told herself as she walked down the street. "I can do this," she pumped her fist in the air.

Orihime lowered her fist as the corner of her lips lowered to a frown. Doubt spread over her with every step she took. There was something in the back of her mind telling her to just turn around and walk back home. The fear and embarrassment of seeing Ichigo was trying to take over her body. She knew seeing him was going to be one of the hardest things that she was going to have to do. Not only did she have a dream about him where they were having sex but he was there while she was having the dream.

'_I can't believe Kurosaki-kun was there.' _She rose her hand to rest on her cheek. The memory on the night before entered her mind.

_She walked to the balcony door. She was sure that she left it open; there was no doubt about it. Something was off but she couldn't figure what._

_Orihime dropped her glass letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes widened. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands._

"_Kurosaki-kun."_

_She was sure of it. She could tell what his reiastu felt like. It seemed to be radiating from the door. It seemed like he was just there. Which could only have meant one thing…he was in her apartment while she was having the dream._

_Orihime slid open the balcony door and ran out. Gripping the railing, she looked up at the night sky searching to see if there was any sign of him. Her breathing sped up; her heart seemed to be pumping so fast that it felt as if it wanted to leap out of her chest. She was anticipating seeing his bright orange hair gliding along the dark sky. _

_She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. He was nowhere in sight. She sunk down to her knees, relief washed over her. She didn't know what she would have done if she were to see Ichigo. But not seeing him right now was the best thing._

_Orihime rested her forehead on the railing. "What was he doing here?" She whispered to herself. _

"Orihime! Watch out!"

Orihime turned to see who the voice belonged to. She didn't notice the pole that was right in front of her until it met the side of her head. The impact caused her to land flat on her back.

"Orihime, are you alright?"

Orihime looked up to see her spiky-haired tomboy friend staring down at her. "I'm alright Tatsuki-chan. My head is pretty hard so it didn't hurt at all," Orihime sat up laughing while she hit her head.

Tatsuki sighed and shook her head. "How many times have I told you that you need to pay attention to where you are going? No daydreaming," she helped her auburn friend to her feet. "That's exactly what you were doing, wasn't it?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Orihime laughed nervously. "Well, sort of."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean sort of? Were you or weren't you?"

"The little blue men must have put that pole right there because I don't remember it being there."

The tomboy smirked at her friend. "Come on. We don't want to be late for school, now do we?"

Orihime's eyes widened, she didn't want to be late but then that would mean that she would see Ichigo. "No, I don't want to be late," her voice shaky as she the words came out her mouth.

"You never like being late to school," the tomboy swung her bag over her shoulder and signaled her friend to follow.

Orihime followed her friend. She placed her index finger on her bottom lip. "I don't think I've been late yet this year."

"And let's keep it that way."

Orihime smiled back at her tomboy friend. Tatsuki had always been there for her, whenever she needed her. Tatsuki always looked out for her. She didn't know exactly what she would have done without Tatsuki by her side.

Orihime looked up to the sun and remembered a certain orange haired shinigami. The calmness she might have felt being around Tatsuki was starting to fade away. Anxiety, embarrassment, and fear started to wash over her once again. She still had no idea how she was going to face Ichigo.

"Orihime, is there something wrong?"

Orihime blinked a couple of times to see that she was already on school grounds. _'When did we get here?'_ She didn't think that they were that close to school. How fast were they walking?

There was no turning back now.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Tatsuki looked at her auburn friend.

Orihime could tell Tatsuki anything and everything. But there was something that was making it difficult for Orihime to tell Tatsuki what was on her mind. _'How exactly can I tell Tatsuki-chan that Ichigo was in my apartment while I was having a dream where we were…'_

Orihime forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing Tatsuki-chan. I was just thinking."

"Of?" The tomboy asked.

"Of…of how it would be like to live as a cyborg," it was a good thing that she could think on her feet. "Just think about it Tatsuki-chan. Everything about you would be made out of metal, except for your brain of course. You're going to need that in order to control your body. And think of the things that you could do as a cyborg."

"Okay, okay. I got it," she cut off her friend before she could go on any further. After all these years, Tatsuki still couldn't believe half of the things her friend came up with. "You don't have to explain anymore." _'I'm sorry I asked.'_

The two friends walked into the school and made their way to their shoe lockers. Continuing with their normal school routine, they changed out of their regular shoe to their white school shoes. Orihime looked over to see that Ichigo's locker seemed to be untouched, which meant that he hadn't arrived yet. She couldn't help but sigh in relief about Ichigo not being there yet.

'_Wait, what if he is here? I can't tell whether or not he's here just by looking at the outside of his locker.' _Orihime clinched her bag tightly in her hands. In a blink of an eye the relief she felt was gone.

"You ready Orihime?" The tomboy appeared next to Orihime.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki and nodded. They both walked up the steps and to their classrooms. Orihime slowly inhaled and exhaled, she tried to calm herself down so that Tatsuki couldn't suspect anything. She was already caught by her today. She didn't know if she could come up with another excuse on the spot.

"Morning, Hime!" Karakura High's resident lesbian snuck up from behind Orihime and reached around to grab a hold of the mounds that she was blessed with. Before Chizuru was able to squeeze them, her cheek met Tatsuki's closed fist. She stumbled back clinching her cheek. "What was that for Arisawa?"

"That was for trying to grope Orihime," the tomboy cracked her knuckles ready to hit the lesbian again if she had to. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Orihime alone?"

Chizuru rubbed her cheek. "But my Hime is so gorgeous that it's hard not to keep my hands off of her. I just want to squeeze her so tight," Chizuru crept back up to the healer, ready to grab her in a bear hug, "and have her all to myself."

"Damn it, Chizuru. You're really asking for it aren't you?" The tomboy grabbed the lesbian by her shirt collar and dragged her from the auburn beauty.

Oblivious to what was happening between Tatsuki and Chizuru, Orihime continued to her desk that was by the window she'd constantly stare out of. She noticed that her love, a certain orange-haired shinigami wasn't at his seat yet. She continued to tell herself to calm down as she walked to her desk.

Sitting comfortably in her chair, Orihime skimmed around the classroom to see if he had arrived yet. Seeing that no one else had entered the classroom, her eyes shifted to the window. Without realizing it, her grey eyes searched the school grounds for the shade of orange that she had grown to love and at this moment, didn't want to see.

'_I can't believe I don't want to see Kurosaki-kun. Am I a bad person because of this?'_ She shut her grey eyes, hoping to stop the couple of tears that might threaten to form. She wasn't a bad person but something inside of her didn't want to see Ichigo. It was the first time since she realized her feelings for him that she felt this way. No, she couldn't feel this way. No matter what might had happen, he was still Kurosaki-kun, the one she fell in love with, she would do everything in her power to act as if nothing had happened.

Opening her eyes, she stared out at the grounds of the school again waiting patiently for class to begin.

_He pulled his fingers out from inside her and brought them to his mouth. "Mmm. You taste good." He stared at her as he finished licking his fingers._

_She felt her face grow hot from the blush spreading across her face. Seeing him licking his fingers clean was turning her more on. She wanted to feel his tongue run all over her body. _

"_I want to taste something else now." His eyes moved from hers down to her breast._

_He bit down on her breast only to get a mouthful of her shirt. Annoyed with the fabric in his way, he ripped open her shirt, causing the buttons to fly. He ran his tongue over the hem of her bra. With his teeth he slowly pulled down the fabric that covered her breast. He licked his lips as the look of the savage beast appeared on his face again. She shivered as he took her right breast to his mouth. He feverishly moved his tongue, lips, and teeth all over both of her breasts. She moaned every time he bit down on her sensitive nipples._

Orihime felt her body grow hot, her heart starting race, her core aching from thinking about the dream. She remembered how she felt when she woke up from it, her body pulsing with indescribable pleasure. She needed to stop thinking of it or else that feeling would return and she didn't want that, not here at school at least.

The noise of the classroom door sliding open caused her to whip around to the figure that had just entered. Time seemed to have stopped for her as she stared into chocolate brown eyes, her throat instantly dried and her heart was ready to leap out of her chest. As much as she didn't want her body to react the same way as last night, she couldn't stop it from happening as her grey eyes continued to stare into those eyes.

Orihime had to force herself to look away; somehow she was able to look down at her desk. She could feel her face growing red hot from embarrassment.

'_Why am I so embarrassed? It's not like he knows what I was thinking about just now. Unless the little blue men gave him mind reading powers and if he had those powers, then he could hear me right.'_

Orihime held her breath when he walked past her. She slowly let out a shaky breath when he reached his seat. Her legs trembled slowly but her heart was beating faster than ever. Her body ached and longed for his touch just like in her dream. No, she couldn't think that way right now. She needed to clear her mind of those thoughts.

Her hands went to her knees, trying to stop them from shaking. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and the tears that were threatening to form. Somehow, she needed to gain control, but for some reason she couldn't. Her breathing wasn't returning to normal, it was getting faster. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She started to feel lightheaded and very nauseous. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get up and leave right now.

She quickly pushed herself off of her seat and ran out of the classroom not caring on who would see.

* * *

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Ichigo yawned into it. He had hardly gotten a wink of sleep that night. Having Orihime on his mind the whole night caused him to toss and turn. For as much as he wanted, he couldn't get her out of his mind. What he had seen kept running through his mind over and over again. It didn't help that he kept giving excited because of it. By the time morning came, he needed another ice cold shower. Luckily, it worked that time.

'_Okay, nothing happened last night. You saw nothing.' _Ichigo told himself as he entered the school grounds. He knew that the moment he would see Orihime it would be a very awkward one for him. _'How am I going to be able to look her in the eyes?'_ Everything had changed for him. There was no way that he would be able to see Orihime the same again. He wouldn't be able to act like he normally would around her.

'_No,' _Ichigo shook his head. _'I have to act like nothing happened, like I know nothing._' That was the only way he would be able to be around Orihime without making it obvious that he knew about the dream. He didn't want Orihime to be more uncomfortable than she would already be.

"Good Morning, ICHIGO!" The brunette ran towards the substitute shinigami ready to jump on his friend but something seemed off to him. He stopped within arm length of Ichigo. "What wrong with Ichigo? He didn't try to hit me. He just walked past me."

Mizuiro flipped his blue cell phone closed. "That is strange, Asano-san. Ichigo hardly ever does that."

"What's with the formalities, Mizuiro? I thought we were friends," Keigo pouted as he turned to the ladies man of a friend he had.

Mizuiro looked on as his orange haired friend walked past him and Keigo not even noticing that they were there. He could tell that Ichigo was deep in thought and by the looks on his face he probably didn't even know that he was at school.

Feeling the need to alert his friend, Mizuiro called out to him. "Hey, Ichigo."

The substitute shinigami stopped in his tracks and turned around, blinking a couple of times, confusion on his face. "Hey…Mizuiro. What's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Mizuiro caught up to Ichigo while Keigo followed close by. "Well by the look on your face when you past us, you have something on your mind."

"Huh? I walked past you guys?"

"You did," Keigo chimed in, "you didn't even notice me when I greeted you." He seemed to tear up with the lack of attention that his friend gave him.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Ichigo scratched the back of his neck.

"You look like hell, Ichigo," Keigo bounced back quickly, slapping him on the back. "What's up?"

"I…uh…couldn't sleep. That's all." He started to walk into school, hoping that either Keigo or Mizuiro wouldn't question him anymore.

"That would explain the bags under your eyes and why you were out of it and didn't notice us there," the raven haired player said to the substitute shinigami before turning to their other friend. "So you shouldn't feel bad Asano-san."

Keigo was about to answer his friend but when he opened his mouth both of his friends had disappeared to their shoe lockers, leaving him by himself.

After changing into his school shoes, Ichigo made his way up to his class forgetting about his two friends in the process. He knew that Orihime was going to be in class when he opened the door. She was always in class before he was, with a bright and sunny smile greeting him as he walked in. He needed to go in there and act like he saw nothing last night. But it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He could feel his palms start to sweat along with the beat of sweat that ran down the side of his face. He prayed that when he laid eyes on her he wouldn't get excited like he had last night.

'_That's the last thing I need. I won't be able to focus if that happened. Hell, I don't think I'll be able to focus either way.' _Ichigo needed to find something else to think about other than Orihime sleeping in her apartment dreaming of him. _'What if I think about hollows or Kenpachi trying to kill me? Yeah, I think that will work.' _If thinking about slaying hollows didn't work then the thought of the psycho chasing him around trying to kill him would work.

Ichigo ran his hand through his orange hair and sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

Sliding open the door of class 2-3, Ichigo froze when a pair of grey eyes looked up at him. His heart started to race, his mouth dried up, and the blood seemed to race down to the body part that he didn't want it to go to. He could feel a light shade of pink spread across his cheeks as she continued to look at him. He needed to pull away from her eyes and stopped his mind from going where it had been for the most part of the night. But there was something about her eyes that compelled him to keep looking at them. He didn't know what is was, nor did he really care.

She was the one that broke the stare when she looked down at her desk, causing Ichigo to blink in confusion. He could see that her face was turning red. Somehow, Ichigo was able to tell his feet to move to his desk. He needed to think about something else as he walked by her.

'_Okay, think about hollows, big ugly hollows. How many did I slay this week? Seven? No, it had to be less than that.'_

Ichigo was relieved when he reached his desk. He would be able to hide his excitement if it were to appear during class. Propping his elbow on the desk, he rested his chin in that hand. He couldn't help but to stare at the back of the auburn healer. He furrowed his brows, seeing her trembling and breathing fast.

He knew the moment that Orihime ran out of the classroom that it was because of her dream. But what exactly happened in her dream? He knew that they had sex in the dream but there had to be another reason why she was like this. But what was it?

* * *

Orihime huddled over one of the white porcelain bathroom sinks, eyes shut, trying to regulate her breathing. She didn't know what was happening to her but she needed it to stop. She turned on the faucet, letting the cold water run down to the sink. Cupping her hands under the running water, she let it fill up a bit before splashing it on her face. She repeated this over a couple more times before patting her face dry with a tissue.

Orihime placed her hands on her heart, which was still beating rapidly. Her breathing was still short and fast. She counted out loud slowly, in hopes that it would regulate her breathing and heart beat. After what seemed like minutes, her breathing slowed to the same rhythm that she was counting in. Her heart beat had also returned to normal.

Orihime opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What just happened to me? It's all because Kurosaki-kun came into the room. What if it happens again? That would mean…" She couldn't finish it out loud but the words were running through her mind. _'I can't be around him.'_

"No," she shook her head, "no, I can't say that." She couldn't fight back her tears as they came running down her cheeks. "There's no way I could even do that, even if I wanted to. I can't stay away from him.

"What am I going to do? This has never happened to me before," Orihime's knees started to shake, her legs threatening to give out on her. All she wanted to do was to fall onto the floor and curl herself into a ball as she cried.

She had three choices: stay in the girl's bathroom the entire day, go home, or go back to class and try to act as if nothing's wrong. Staying in the girl's bathroom the entire day possibly crying wasn't something that sounded very appealing to her. She would have to stay in the stall the whole day, so that any of the other girls that entered couldn't see her. And then she would have to fight the boredom of being in the stall. Her eyes might end up drying up from crying, besides, everyone knows that she's here already. That option wasn't going to work for her. Going home was a sounded like a good idea but then again everyone knows that she had made it to school and her bag was in the classroom. There was no way she could leave her bag in class, what about her homework? At least with staying in the bathroom she had the option of getting her bag once school ended. No, that wasn't going to work either. The only other option was to do something that she didn't think she could do right now.

"Okay Orihime, you can do this," she ran her index fingers under her eyes, wiping the falling tears. "I know you can. You just have to be strong," using her hands, she fanned her eyes from the upcoming tears. "You survived Hueco Mundo, you can survive this."

After gaining control of those pesky tears, she looked back at her reflection, checking for any signs of the tears she shed. Letting out the deep breath she took in, she told herself, "You can do this," she smiled back at her reflection before walking out of the bathroom with a boost of confidence.

* * *

By the time Orihime made it back, class had already started. Ochi-sensei was far into her lecture of modern Japanese literature but didn't hesitate to stop when the healer entered. For the first time she could remember, Orihime got scowled for being tardy. She apologized before quickly making her way to her desk, avoiding contact with the substitute shinigami.

The entire school day was hard for both Ichigo and Orihime. Their minds couldn't focus on any of the lectures but instead focused on what they were trying to forget. For the entire day they avoided their glances and each other, not saying a single word to another.

Ichigo's plan on thinking of something else helped him at first but it could only work for so long, after awhile he couldn't stop thinking about the girl sitting in front of him. The image of her being illuminated by the moonlight in her dark apartment, dreaming was running through his mind. The way her body moved as the moans escaped her lips, the way his name rolled off her lips, everything about that scene was causing little Ichigo to wake up.

'_Damn it, not now. Not here.'_

Orihime wasn't fairing any better. There wasn't anything she could actually do to make her think of something else. She was sitting in the room where the dream took place in, and the other person in that dream was sitting in the room. There was no way she was able to focus on anything but what she was doing with the substitute shinigami in the dream. She needed a pair of underwear by the time it was lunch.

Her face seemed to have a permanent pink tint to it. She only dared once to look over her shoulder at him but quickly turned back to her book, not even getting a good look at him. She didn't want to look over to see the same look on his face that he had in her dream. But something inside of her actually wanted that, she wanted to see that look on his face. She wanted Ichigo to pin her against the wall and run his hands and lips all over her. She wanted the pleasure she felt when he touched her in the places no one's ever had.

As she sat at her desk, staring out the window, she let out a sigh. She wanted all of that and more from Ichigo. She wanted the dream to become reality but as much as she wanted it, she knew that it was next to impossible. They were just friends, really good friends. She didn't even know if they were going to be about to be friends anymore after what he witnessed last night. All she could do was what she told herself in the bathroom, act like nothing happened.

_He let out a low growl into her breast when he felt her rubbing his hard manhood. She had no control over her hands as they unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood. Her hands had a mind of their own as one of them unbuttoned his shirt and the other ran itself up and down his shaft._

_He nipped up her chest to her neck, leaving teeth marks on her creamy skin. _

"_So you really do want this." He said into her ear before nipping her earlobe._

_Giving into her desires, she moaned out a 'yes'. He took advantage of the answer and captured her lips again. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pinned her to the wall, freeing his hands. He pulled her underwear to the side and trusted into her. She grabbed a handful of his orange hair as she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room._

"Orihime." She heard a familiar voice call her name but she didn't want to pull away from the dream just yet. "Orihime," the owner of the voice lightly shook her shoulder.

Snapping out of the dream, Orihime blinked a couple of times before looking up to see her best friend looking down at her. "Huh? Tatsuki-chan?"

"Stop daydreaming, school's over. Let's go home."

Orihime looked around the classroom and noticed that most of her classmates had left already. Her eyes rested on the substitute shinigami's empty desk. Once again, she didn't hear the bell ring dismissing them from class today. And once again, Tatsuki was the one to pull her out of her thoughts. If she kept this up, Tatsuki was sure to notice that she wasn't acting like herself today.

Little did Orihime know, Tatsuki had been watching her auburn-haired friend the whole day and noticed that there was definitely something troubling her. Tatsuki even noticed how her childhood friend was not acting like his usual self. She soon came to the conclusion that it had to do with both of them. Something had happened between them and she needed to know what.

"Come on, let's get out of here," the tomboy sung her bag over her shoulder and started walking toward the door. "Oh, mind if I come over?"

Orihime grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with her friend. "You know you can come over anytime, Tatsuki-chan," she clapped her hands together in excitement. "I have cookies that I made yesterday, wasabi and honey."

'_Wasabi and honey?'_ After all these years, Tatsuki still couldn't over how her auburn friend could eat the concoctions she would come up with.

The walk home for Orihime was better than the walk to school this morning. She was more than relieved to be going home to her apartment, not needing to worry about how to act around Ichigo. What made her even happier was that it was Friday, so she could have to entire weekend to try and figure out what exactly she could do. She was determined to forget all about the dream so she could face Ichigo like she normally would on Monday. The weekend was exactly what she needed.

Tatsuki could tell that Orihime was starting act more like herself when they reached her apartment. The farther away they got from the school and the closer they got to her apartment, Orihime would become her usual self. Tatsuki watched as her auburn friend ran up the stairs giggling. She had the feeling that Ichigo had to do with the way Orihime was acting, now that they were at her apartment, she would be able to question her friend.

Orihime opened the door, letting them both into the apartment. Orihime kicked off her shoes and placed her bag on the floor before twirling around in her living room.

"What would you like to drink?" Orihime asked as she walking into the kitchen.

"Some juice if you have any," Tatsuki kicked off her shoes and placed her bag next to where Orihime's was. The tomboy made her way to the little table in the living room, sitting on one of the pillows that were placed around it.

Orihime reappeared from the kitchen with a tray in her hand. She placed the tray that had two cups of juice and the wasabi and honey cookies that she had made the night before on the table. The auburn beauty sat on one of the pillows; she grabbed one of the cookies and started nibbling on it before drinking some of her juice. Tatsuki took a sip from her cup before placing it down on the table. Now was the perfect time.

"Alright Orihime, just what happened between you and Ichigo?"

* * *

"Oh no, I sort of left them with another cliffhanger, didn't I? But it's soo much fun torturing them." A smile appeared on her face as she thought about it.

"Oi, woman!"

The smile disappeared from her face when she looked over to the hollow that was standing in the corner. "What do you want?"

"Why am I not in this chapter?" The hollow crossed his arms over his chest.

"Probably because I didn't want you in this chapter?" She spat back at him.

"Why not? I'm definitely stronger than the King. She should be dreaming of me instead."

"If you're a good boy, then maybe you can in the next one." She licked her lips as her brown eyes ran down his body.

A sadistic smile appeared on the hollows face. "The next chapter?"

She placed her elbow on her leg as her chin rested on her fist. "That's right, the next chapter. But, Healer-chan might want more Ichigo action. She really loved the shower scene."

They both turned to the squeal coming from the other end of the room. "The shower scene was sooo yummy, Spice-nee. But I wouldn't mind having both Ichigo and Hichigo action. It's more to drool over."

A sigh escaped the writer's lips. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." Another squeal escaped the girl. The writer held up her hand. "But there's no guarantees, okay." The girl nodded. "You can have Hichi for a bit while you wait, but don't hog him all to yourself, I want him later."

"YAY!"

"What the hell!" The hollow braced himself as the girl pounced on him.

"Okay readers. I want to reach 45 reviews that way I can start writing. And if I get 5 more reviews then Hichi just might make an appearance."


	3. Lollipop

Holy crap! It's a miracle! I've finally updated this! I know it's been forever. I'm sorry but I spent most of the time in a black hole not wanting to do nothing. I had to force myself to do things including working on this. But with the people around me bugging me I was able to dig my way out of the hole. XD Let's hope I don't fall into it again. But enough of me talking about my depression. Let's get to the good stuff.

Thanks to **Healer**, my beautiful beta-chan who told me that this chapter was amazing. And that it seems like I don't need her to beta my stuff but I do. I really do.

I wasn't going to dedicate this to anyone but **Nagi **this one is for you. Why? Because you are awesome and I loved **Wedding Dress **and for other stuff too.

**Disclamer: **Now you should know by now that I don't own **Bleach **or the characters. Because if I did...heeheehee...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lollipop**

Orihime almost spat out her juice she had been drinking but luckily she was able to swallow it before it went all over the place. She stared at her best friend who was just staring back at her with a straight face. She wasn't sure if she really heard her friend clearly, she could have imagined what she had said.

"Huh?" Was all the healer was able to say to her friend.

Tatsuki knew Orihime had heard her but was trying to play it off. Placing her elbow on the table surface and her chin in her hand, Tatsuki asked the same question again, this time making sure that there would be no way Orihime wouldn't be able to hear it. "What happened between you and Ichigo?"

That time Orihime heard her loud and clear. She remembered what she told herself in the girl's bathroom at school. Act like nothing happened. She had to stick to those words. Looking down at her cup, Orihime quietly asked, "What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan?"

"You know exactly what I mean Orihime. Both you and Ichigo were acting weird the entire day, especially around each other. Something happened between you two and I want to know what."

'_Was it that obvious that something happened with me and Kurosaki-kun?' _Orihime didn't think that anyone had picked up on the tension that there was between the two. Then again, she wasn't really surprised that Tatsuki had picked that up. Tatsuki was always good at knowing when there was something wrong with Orihime. No matter how hard Orihime tried to hide something from Tatsuki, she was found out by her best friend. But this time she wasn't even sure if she could hide it from her.

Orihime's hands squeezed the cup in front of her tighter. She knew she needed to deny that anything had happened. "I don't know what you're talking about Tatsuki-chan. Nothing happened between me and Kurosaki-kun."

"Well it sure as hell didn't seem like that," Tatsuki leaned closer into the table, smirking. "Come on Orihime, tell me what happened."

She wasn't sure what to say next, she could tell her everything or tell her nothing at all. If she told Tatsuki that Ichigo was in her apartment last night when she was dreaming about him and that he witnessed the whole thing, Tatsuki would probably try and hurt Ichigo. But then again, Tatsuki might brush it off and do nothing about it. As much as Orihime wanted to think that Tatsuki wouldn't do anything to Ichigo when she found out what happened she knew that was not possible.

'_But what if I only tell her about the dream? I could leave out the part that Kurosaki-kun was here when I was having the dream. That could work. But what if she puts two and two together?'_

Orihime bit her bottom lip thinking that it was worth a shot but wasn't all that sure if it would work. That would have explained why she was acting the way she was around Ichigo but it wouldn't explain to Tatsuki why he was acting the way he was around Orihime.

'_No, I can't tell Tatsuki! It's way too embarrassing!'_

Without knowing it, Orihime's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red making Tatsuki more suspicious than she already was. Orihime's hands left the cup that they were firmly wrapped around and found themselves grabbing her skirt. She lowered her head so that her friend couldn't catch a glimpse of the tears forming in her eyes. Letting out a shaky breathe she mustered her voice. "I'm sorry Tatsuki but I can't tell you anything because nothing happened."

Tatsuki just sat there with her mouth open, blinking. _'Does she really think I'll believe that?' _

The tomboy stood on her feet and walked to the other side of the table, kneeling back down next to the healer. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulder. "Orihime," she softly called out to her friend. She lowered her head, tilting it to the side; she tried to see if she could get Orihime to lift her head. "Orihime…hey," she called out again this time getting the healer to raise her head. She could see the tears that were forming in the eyes of her friend. She could see that it was hurting Orihime to answer the questions she was asking. She gave her a soft smile. "You know you can tell me anything, right? It doesn't matter what it is, I'll listen."

Orihime continued to stare at Tatsuki without moving or uttering a sound.

"I have a feeling there's something that you either can't or don't want to tell me. If that's the case then I'm not going to bother you with it anymore. But if you ever want to tell me, when you're ready, I'm all ears."

A small smile tugged on Orihime's lips, she knew that Tatsuki meant every word she said. Her hands left her skirt and wrapped themselves around Tatsuki, hugging her. "Thank you Tatsuki-chan."

"What are friends for?" She pulled back from her friend's embrace, placing her hands on Orihime's shoulders, sighing before smiling once again. "Now what do you say if we go out for a bit?"

"Huh? Go out?" Orihime blinked in confusion. "Where Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki sat on the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. She shrugged. "I don't know. Wherever you wanna go."

"Wherever I want to go to huh?" The healer placed her index finger on her bottom lip as she looked up thinking of where they both should go. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open letting a gasp escape as she remembered that there was something that she wanted to see. "How about we go see a movie?"

"A movie huh?" Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow.

Orihime nodded happily. "Uh huh. It's called 'Why are you here?' It's about this alien that crash lands in Osaka and loses his memory. And a family finds him but they don't know that he is an alien because he looks human like us. And he has to find out who he is by tracking down clues but the thing is that nobody knows how the clues got there or who put them there. It's like a mystery. And the special effects look really cool. Oh and the-"

Tatsuki raised her hand to stop Orihime's rambling. "Alright, alright we'll go and see the movie."

Orihime threw her hands in the air. "Yay!"

Even though she was the one to suggest a movie, after hearing Orihime's description of the movie's storyline Tatsuki was somewhat regretting it. Her best friend has always had a wild imagination ever since she was young. At first meeting Orihime, Tatsuki thought that she must have been dropped more than once on her head but that was dismissed after finding out the head way that her head was as hard as a rock. Her wild imagination was one of the things that made her the person that she was.

'_If sitting through that movie gets Orihime's mind off of whatever is bothering her then that's what I will have to do,' _she thought as she helped Orihime clear the table. _'But it's not going to distract me from paying Ichigo a little visit.'_

* * *

'_I never noticed that it was this white before,' _the substitute shinigami thought has he stared up at his ceiling. He laid on his bed with his legs stretched out one over the other and his hands behind his head. He moved his right leg from on top of his left to rest on the bed and his left leg moved to rest on the right. _'Did it get whiter while I was looking?'_

'_**Tsk.'**_

The sound of his counterpart made his eyebrow's furrow and his frown deepen. _'What?'_

'_**I'm just amazed at your brilliance, King,' **_the hollow remarked sarcastically. _**'To think that your ceiling is getting whiter by the minute. Fascinating.'**_

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the hollow within him. _'Shut up. Nobody asked you.'_

'_**You're right about nobody asking me but did you forget that I know everything you know, see everything you see. And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING.'**_

Ichigo's eyes widen at his counterparts remark. "Wait, what?" He quickly pushed himself up, sitting on the bed. "Don't tell me…please don't tell me you saw what happened at Inoue's last night."

A sadistic laugh escaped the lips of the equally sadistic owner. _**'I sure did. Every single bit of it and I can't wait to see more. That princess is one delectable creature. The things I'd do to her.'**_

"I'll never let you near her. You'd have to go through me first," balling up his fists; he tensed his muscles as if he were ready to strike his counterpart.

'_**Tsk, that can be arranged. How do you wanna go? Quick and painless or slow and agonizing?'**_

"Last time I checked I kicked your ass twice."

'_**That was a fuckin' fluke.'**_

A smirk appeared on the substitute shinigami's face. "Twice?" He relaxed his tense muscles and fell back onto his bed when he heard his counterpart growl at him knowing that he had shrunken his ego.

Tucking his left hand behind his head he let the other rest by his side. His brown eyes went back to what they were doing before he was interrupted by his counterpart. But this time he wasn't wondering if his ceiling had always been that white. The words from his counterpart ran through his head, _'I see everything you see…'_

This made his fist ball up and his scowl to deepen. He knew that the hollow lying inside of him was a part of him that for as much as he wanted he couldn't get rid of. All he could do was to ignore him or beat him to submission. But there was something good that he got out of his counterpart, power. The power that he would not have with just his shinigami ones. With that power he was able to fight and defeat Aizen and the Espadas, he was able to save everyone in the Soul Society and Karakura and most of all he was able to bring Orihime back from Hueco Mundo, save and sound. He couldn't live with his counterpart but in a way as much as he didn't want to admit it, he couldn't live without him.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled a deep breath trying to clear his head. He didn't want to really think of anything right now, he just wanted to be an empty shell.

"…_Kuro…"_

_Rolling on her back, gave him a perfect view of her exposed cleavage from her low-cut nightgown. Her small hands clenched the white sheet that covered her lower body. Her long legs shifted back and forth from under the white sheet. _

"…_yes…"_

_She arched her back as she gasped and let out another moan that seemed to engulf the room. Her breathing became more rapid and the moans louder__**. **__With every breath she took, her chest would move up and down causing the edge of her nightgown to slide up and down her breast, getting closer and closer in revealing her hard buds._

"…_faster…Kurosaki-kun…"_

His eyes snapped open focusing back on the white ceiling. That was the one thing he was trying not to think of, he needed to stop thinking about it. That image hadn't crossed his mind since he got home from school and he wanted to keep it that way. Or so he told himself. He didn't want to keep lying to himself that he didn't want to remember that image, if he could, he would relive it all over again.

'_**Like the little memory from last night?' **_The hollow asked. When Ichigo didn't bother answering his question, the hollow thought of something else to rile up the substitute shinigami. _**'I would have ravished her right then and there. She was just beggin' to be taking over and over again.'**_

Ichigo shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ignore his annoying counterpart. He wasn't going to give him anything to full his fire.

'_**You know, you're a fuckin' pussy for not jumping at the opportunity. For some odd reason she kept moanin' your name over and over and not mine.'**_

'_Tsk, I didn't even know you had a name.'_

'_**I do for her. She'll need somethin' to scream while I'm fuckin' her brains out.'**_

Ichigo gridded his teeth, that was the end of the straw. There was no way he was going to let his hollow off the hook for that remark. "Like hell that will ever happen."

'_**That could easily happen, just let your guard down. Just once and I'll be quick to take over. She won't even know that it's me, being that I'll look just like you. It'll be perfect.'**_

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer his hollow but was interrupted when a knock came from his door. _'You'll have to wait.'_ "Yeah?"

He looked over to the door to see his childhood friend Tatsuki walk through the door. He quickly pushed himself off of his bed. "Hey Tatsuki, what are you doi-" He was cut off by her small but strong fist meeting his cheek. Falling back on his bed, he clenched his cheek. "What was that for?" He stared up at her dumbfounded as to why she had punched him.

"What the hell happen between you and Orihime?" She yelled at him, her fist balled up.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. He could see the anger that was running through Tatsuki's veins. "What are you talking about?"

Tatsuki grabbed the collar of his shirt with both of her hands and brought his face close to hers. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Ichigo. Something happened between you and Orihime and I want to know what it is."

Ichigo's brown eyes slightly widen. _'Was it that obvious that something happened?'_ He lowered his head so that his orange bangs would cover his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about Tatsuki. Nothing happened between me and Inoue."

"Like hell it didn't," her right hand left his shirt. She pulled it back ready to strike him. "I can tell that something happened. Orihime wouldn't have been acting that way she was if nothing had happened."

"You must have been imagining it Tatsuki. I didn't see anything wrong with Orihime."

Tatsuki's eyes slightly widen before narrowing. She released her right fist from where it was hovering in the air and sent it straight to Ichigo's face, letting him go so that he could fall back on his bed. "Don't think I'm stupid Ichigo. I know what I saw. It was like you two were poisonous to each other, like you guys couldn't be around each other. There was no contact what so ever between you two. It's not like you and Orihime to do that, especially not her."

There was no way in hell that he was going to tell Tatsuki that he witness Orihime dreaming about him and that they were having sex in the dream. All he could do was deny Tatsuki's questions while letting her get mad in the progress, even if it meant getting his ass kicked. He's gotten his ass kicked countless of times by hollows, Arrancars, Espadas, fellow shinigamis and by Tatsuki herself. What was one more time?

Clenching where Tatsuki had hit him for the second time, he propped himself up on his other elbow. He could taste the blood in his mouth. "Nothing happened and if it did, why do you care?"

If rage wasn't racing through Tatsuki's blood before it was certainly doing it now after hearing Ichigo's words. "Why do I care? Why do I care?" Tatsuki knelt right next to Ichigo on his bed and swung her fists at him. All Ichigo could do was shield himself with his arms from her attack. "I care because Orihime is my best friend. I have always been the one that she has leaned on and now she is keeping something from me and it's all because of you."

Ichigo had had enough of Tatsuki's attack and couldn't take it anymore. He hands wrapped around her small wrist, stopping them from their intended target. He looked up at her with a stern face. "Look Tatsuki nothing happened and if it did, it's between me and Inoue, nobody else. We'll get over whatever it is you think is happening between us. Stay out of it."

Tatsuki couldn't believe the words that had come out of Ichigo's mouth. It made her blood boil even more than it already was, she couldn't stand seeing him anymore. She pulled her wrist from his grasp and moved off of his bed. She paused before walking to the door. "If I find out that you did anything to hurt Orihime, I will never forgive you. And I guarantee that I will not leave you in the state that you're in right now, it'll be worst."

Ichigo merely sat on his bed watching his friend walk out of his room. He fell back on his bed when he heard the door close.

'_**I can't believe you let her kick your ass.'**_

"Shut up, I deserved it."

* * *

"_Ich-i-go…"_

_The substitute shinigami simply groaned at the voice that was calling him._

"_Ich-i-go…"_

_The voice was so seductive, so alluring, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Slowly he opened his brown eyes, squinting at the light from the ceiling; he waited for them to adjust at the bright light. Once he got used to it, he looked around to see the color white all around him. White curtains surrounded him from three sides, a white wall with a single small window made up the fourth side behind him. He sat up noticing that he was in single bed. The bedding matched the curtains that hanged from the metal rod. The light that bounced off all the white made everything brighter but it also seemed to make the room glow._

_There was something familiar about where he was but he couldn't really put his finger on what it was. Something caught his eye at the end of the bed, a clipboard hanged from the foot railing. His eyes shifted to the small table at the side of the bed._

'_What the hell? Where am I? And why is everything all white?'_

"_Ich-i-go…"_

_Ichigo turned his attention to the melodic voice, searching for it. A soft silhouette slowly walking along the outside curtain caught his eye. By the outline he could tell that it was a girl, but he didn't know who it was. He couldn't help but notice the luscious curves from the girl, his eyes focusing on her ample chest. Whoever she is, she was getting closer and closer by the second._

"_Ich-i-go…"_

_His body tensed, holding his breath his hands clenched the sheets as the girl stopped right where two of the curtains meet. He tried to swallow but hadn't noticed that his throat had become extremely dry. He watched as the girl's hand reached for the fabric hanging in front of her, pushing the curtain aside. The light from the other side of the curtain was brighter than he expected. He rose his hand to shield his eyes. The light made the girl glow like a Goddess._

"_Kurosaki-kun?"_

_Ichigo lowered his hand as the figure stepped forward and away from the light._

"_Inoue?"_

_A pair of big gray eyes stared back at him before blinking. She stood before him in her school uniform, her auburn hair swept to the side in a low ponytail and her hairpins secured where they always were. The one thing missing from her uniform was the bowtie that would be secured under her collar. The top two buttons from the white school shirt were unbuttoned leaving a good view of her lovely cleavage. Her left hand gripped the white sucker stick that was in her mouth. A light shade of crimson appeared on Ichigo's cheeks when his eyes noticed that he could see her lime green bra coming through her white shirt._

'_I wonder if she's wearing the matching panties.' Ichigo quickly diverted his eyes, cursing himself for thinking what about what just ran through his head. It wasn't until the healer's soft voice broke the silence that his eyes went back to her._

_Orihime took the red sucker out of her mouth. "Are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" Her face was filled with concern over her classmate._

_The substitute shinigami cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"_

"_I heard that you weren't feeling good and that you came here to the nurse's office to recover." She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. The healer leaned back and stretched out her legs before planting them back on the ground. "I just wanted to see how you were doing because you never end up in the nurse's office and I wanted to see if I could do anything to make you feel better."_

"_Oh," he ran his hand through his messy orange hair. "Really? I don't remember not feeling good. All I remember is waking up here then you coming in."_

"_Hmm, that's strange. You seem fine to me."_

_She popped the sucker back in her mouth and pushed it into her cheek. Ichigo couldn't help but notice the way she sucked on the sucker and the way she moved it around her mouth with her tongue. She held the stick in between her thumb and index finger, twirling it around as she continued to suck on it. Something about that made him picture what else she could suck on and run her tongue along. A low groan came from his throat when his eyes closed shut at the image._

_His eyes snapped open; he shook his head trying to get those images out of his head. He needed to break this silence and get her to stop sucking on that sucker. Clearing his throat, he was able to get her attention. "I wonder where the nurse is at, I want to tell her that I'm there's nothing wrong with me."_

_Orihime pulled out the sucker from her mouth. "She wasn't here - oh no!" The sucker flew out of her hand and down to the floor. "My sucker! And it was a good one too," she crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted._

_Ichigo mentally sighed, relieved that the sucker was on the floor and not in her mouth. He couldn't have been happier that it fell; he didn't need his mind to wander off to where it was before. He wasn't a pervert._

"_I'm sure the nurse has some in here somewhere. Why not ask her for one when she gets here?" _

_His eyes pulled away from the floor to meet a pair of ashen ones. They seemed to be rather close to his face. He didn't even feel her move from where she was sitting. Somehow her face was inches away from his with a big smile on it. Her hands were placed on either side of his bottom while one of her knees rested next to his outer thigh and the other rested by his knee. Her bottom pointed out, her back slightly arched downward giving her a look of a feline. _

_Ichigo backed up as much as he could to the wall, tensing up the moment his back hit the wall. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin. "Inoue?"_

"_What is it Kurosaki-kun?" She tilted her head to the side, her voice becoming softer and sweet._

"_Uh, why-when did you get this close?" A bead of sweat ran down the side of his temple. He didn't know what to do and how exactly to get out of this situation._

"_What do you mean Kurosaki-kun? I've always been this close," her lips hovered close to his, pulling back slightly when his breathe trickled her lips._

"_Wha-wha-what do you mean?" He could feel her breathe on his lips. He was inches away from tasting her lips but something seemed to hold him back._

"_You just haven't noticed. I've always been this close, through the good and bad," her eyes traveled from his lips back to his eyes. "And I will always be by your side, no matter what."_

_Her soft lips closed the gap that parted them. He instantly parted his lip for her, letting both of their tongues explore the other's mouths. Ichigo could taste the flavor that was left behind from the sucker. He wanted to pull her in closer, run his fingers through her auburn hair but his hands wouldn't move. They stayed glued to the bed, something was holding him down. He didn't know what it was but he knew that he needed to get free. He needed to touch that creamy skin of hers._

_Orihime brought her back knee to rest next to his outer thigh as she slowly stood up on her knees. Ichigo tilted his head back to follow her lips. Orihime's hands left the bed and found their way to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning the white school shirt button by button._

_Ichigo pulled away from soft lips. "Inoue…"_

"_Hmm? What is it?" She pulled back, sitting on his legs. She began to untuck her shirt from her skirt._

"_Wha-what are you doing?" His once moist mouth became dry when the healer slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He couldn't pull his eyes as from her hands, following them as they went from one button to another, waiting for this glorious view._

"_Don't you like it?" She opened her shirt, swiftly taking it off and tossing it to the floor._

_Finally that annoying thin white fabric was out of the way making the lime green bra clearer than it was before. Ichigo tried to swallow what saliva he had in his dry mouth. He didn't know what he did to deserve this torture that he was enduring right now. He wanted to have one of her luscious breast in his palm but his arms wouldn't move._

_Her hands ran up his chest to his shoulders, pushing back his shirt revealing his sculpted upper body. She captured his lips again this time more passionate than before, deepening the kiss as much as she could. Ichigo could feel her breasts pressing against his bare chest. He cursed the fabric that kept him from feeling her bare skin on his. Her lips left his, she lick up the side his jaw, lightly biting his ear. Her hand slowly crept its way down his chest, making sure to run across his defined abs stopping at his belt buckle. She began to unbuckle his belt and undo his school pant, lowering the zipper. _

"_Inoue, don't…" He needed to stop her from doing what it seemed like she was about to do. He needed to stop her before it was too late. "Stop…"_

"_Relax, Kur-o-sa-ki-kun," she slipped her hand into his pant gripping his already hard member. He flinched at her touch. "May, may we have a live one," she pulled out his member. "I can't believe you're already this hard from the kissing we just did. Let's see what happens if I do-"_

"_Inoue!" His voice hitched when she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft._

"_Shh, relax," she whispered in his ear. "Sit back and enjoy the fun."_

_Her lips grazed along his neck, her breathe trickling off of his skin. She licked up his Adam's apple only to kiss her way back down. Her free hand roamed his abdomen while the other one was busy stroking his shaft. She made her way down rotating between using only her tongue to placing open mouth kisses. _

_When she reached her destination, she looked back up at him smiling. "Who needs a sucker when you have this."_

_Ichigo inhaled sharply when he felt her wet tongue run over his tip. His whole body tensed up under the touch that belonged to the healer in front of him. There was something telling him that he needed to stop her, something that kept screaming at him. Something that right now at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to ignore._

_Chills ran down Ichigo's spin when her tongue slowly ran itself up the bottom of his shaft. She repeated it over again causing another chill. Her tongue worked its way along his shaft inch by inch, teasing him. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something to the healer in front of him but instead of words coming out a low and deep moan escaped his mouth. His shaft was slowly being engulfed by her moist mouth. Little by little she made her way down applying a bit of pressure from her lips. Her mouth became a suction coming back up making a "pop" sound when his shaft left her mouth._

_A corner of healer's lips lifted into a smirk as Ichigo produced another moan. Satisfied with the reaction from Ichigo, she repeated the step over again hoping to get another moan from him._

"_Ino-" He was cut off by the moan that escaped him._

_Ichigo's eyes rolled back, shutting them close as his head swung back. The healer slowly moved up and down his shaft while one of her hands followed suit. Bit by bit the healer's speed picked up causing Ichigo to involuntarily buck into her. She made sure her tongue ran itself up differently every time giving him a different feeling every time she came up. Her free hand ran itself up his inner thigh stopping at his balls massaging them with her fingers. _

_The orange-haired shinigami hung his head down, opening his eyes to look at the auburn hair of the healer. He didn't know what to do or what to say, it was all new to him. He hated to admit it but what the healer was doing to him felt good, really good. He didn't want her to stop._

_Ichigo's breathing became deep and swallow as her movements became faster. It felt like a buildup was forming in the area she was focusing on. He had the feeling that she was going to help him with the release of his buildup. Ichigo threw his head back, letting out a loud moan. The buildup was getting too much for him; he needed to let it out._

_She could tell that Ichigo was getting to his peak. Her mouth left his shaft but her hand continued its action. Her big ashen eyes met his brown eyes, an innocent smile formed on her face._

"_Let it go." Her voice rang softly and seductively in his ears. "Just let go. Let go…"_

* * *

Ichigo's body jerked forward as his eyes snapped open, a deep grunt escaping his lips. He fell back onto his soft bed trying to regulate his breathing that for some reason wasn't normal. His brown eyes stared up at his white ceiling. He left out a groan when he realized that there was an all too familiar sticky feeling in his boxers.

He had it. A dream that he didn't want to have. A dream that he was dreading to have. A dream that he knew he was going to have after what he saw at the healer's apartment.

Ichigo brought his right hand up to his eyes covering them, another groan resonating from him. He didn't want to have a dream like that about Inoue. Inoue was his friend, a good friend. He didn't want to think about her that way. But now at this moment, he couldn't help it.

He was startled by the alarm clock on his desk. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting to turn off the alarm. He slammed his left hand on the clock stopping the shrieking sound that came from it. He removed his right hand from his eyes and ran it through his orange locks. Slowly, the slumber that had him in deep sleep was fading away.

"Damn it," his voice broke the silence in his room. He couldn't help but think of his dream. The way she looked walking through the curtains was almost Goddess like. Her bold actions were something that he would never see from her. But he did like them. He hated to admit it but that was a dream he never wanted to forget. He hated it. It made him sound like a pervert. But he couldn't help it.

"Crap," he said when he felt his member stiffen. "That's what I get for think about it. I just had to think about the dream."

He needed to get rid of his new excitement. He already knew what his opinions were but right now he didn't have the energy to walk to the bathroom. It was too dangerous this early in the morning. His father could attack him in the hallway or even worse he could bump into one of his sisters. He'd rather die than have that happen to him.

'_I guess I only have one option then.'_ He couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

His hand traveled under his pajama pants. And just as he was about to start, his bedroom door slammed open revealing a figure that just stood there.

_'Shit.' _He was caught.

* * *

O.o I wonder who came? Right when Ichi was going to have some fun. Hopefully he didn't seem OOC...

Now you know why I called the chapter Lollipop. Well that was **Healer** she's the one that named it. Now I got the Big Bang & 2NE1 song stuck in my head. "Lolli lolli lollipop, oh lollipop pop." Man I love that song.

I'm going to try my best not to ever take too long updating. Please, please, please review, review, review. It really helps me get motivated to get my ass up to work.


End file.
